Beautiful Boy
by drakie cakie
Summary: Zuko thinks his scar is disgusting. Jet thinks differently. Copypasta from the first chapter of Waltz, so go read that if you liked this little ficlet. Jetko, Jet/Zuko, AU.


**Beautiful Boy**

**Drake VonTrapp**

**A/N: All right, if you've read the first chapter of Waltz, then you'll recognize this ficlet. This is one of the flashbacks I wrote for the first chapter, and since everyone seemed to like this little tidbit a lot, I decided to also make it a stand-alone story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read my other Jetko story 'Waltz' and everything will make sense. **

* * *

"…and, spirits, don't they realize that I'm not deaf? I can hear every word they're saying! The shop isn't that big, and they don't make much of an effort to hide their comments!"

Zuko had overheard customers at his uncle's tea shop that day talking about him rather loudly.

"I mean, I realize I'm repulsive — they don't have to speak so openly about it!" He huffed an aggravated sigh. Up till then, Jet had been nodding along, letting Zuko get it all out; but then he stopped, his eyes snapping open. They were sitting against the back wall of the teashop, hanging out on Zuko's break before he had to go back into work.

"Wait, what? Repulsive? Where did that come from?" Jet asked, aghast. Zuko looked at him as if he were a little soft in the head.

"What do you mean, what?" he asked slowly.

"What on earth makes you think you're _repulsive_?" Jet was a little angry about this. How the hell could someone so gorgeous think of them self like that?

Zuko pointed to his scar. "Well, it wouldn't have _anything_ to do with the huge, red burn mark that engulfs _half my face_."

Jet gaped. He seriously couldn't believe his ears.

"_That's_ what this is about?" he checked, as if making sure he hadn't heard wrong. "_That's_ what you think?"

"Um, yeah? Jet, I know what I look like. It's not a big deal— "

"Of _course_ it's a big deal!" Jet exploded, making Zuko jump at the sudden rage. "How the fuck could you think of yourself like that? Li, you— you're just—!" At a loss for words to properly express his feelings, Jet cradled Zuko's face and pulled him in close, mashing their lips together. Stunned, Zuko stiffened, but then soon relaxed and melted into the kiss, allowing Jet's tongue passage into his mouth. After a few moments of heated kissing, he pulled back, looking at Zuko adoringly.

"Li, you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," he whispered softly, stroking Zuko's scarred cheek with his thumb, still cupping his face gently.

Zuko looked away, biting his lip. "Jet, you don't have to say—"

"Yeah, I do. Look at me." Zuko hesitated, but did. "Li, I don't know how you got that scar, but it doesn't make you any less of a beauty." Then Zuko turned bright red, but didn't avert his eyes again. "I don't know where you got the stupid idea that you were… that you… Damn, I can't even say it."

"Ugly? Disgusting?" Zuko provided. Jet had to refrain from slapping him.

"Shut up," he ordered. "But yeah, that stuff. You aren't." He pecked Zuko's lips one more time for good measure. "Your scar… it sort of defines you. It shows you've had struggles, just like everyone else, and that you made it through. You're not weak. And hey, the babes think scars are sexy." He gave a coy smile. "Well, and guys, I guess. I mean, 'cause I do."

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "You think my scar is _sexy_?"

"The sexiest." Jet gave a silly lopsided smile, arching one eyebrow. The funny part wasn't Jet's goofy expression — it was how sincere he was. Somehow, it squashed any doubt Zuko had about Jet's feelings.

"…You are completely insane," Zuko finally decided, shaking his head slightly. Jet laughed.

"Insane — about yoooou!" Jet pooched his lips out on the 'you', making kissing noises and leaning towards Zuko. The scarred teenager leaned away, trying to push Jet back.

"Ugh, on second thought, you're not insane — just really weird."

Jet pounced on Zuko, pulling a startled noise from him as he toppled over onto his back with Jet on top of him. He left a loud, wet kiss on his cheek, and Zuko made disgusted noises, trying to crawl away.

"Jet!" he protested, but Jet just trailed more sloppy kisses all over his face. "Augh, stop it!"

Jet just cackled and didn't relent.


End file.
